faLLinG
by satomika
Summary: She was falling... will he catch her...?


Start: January 11, 2008 2:30 pm

End: January 18, 2008 12: 30 am

A/N: Possible OOC

My first song fic…

Hope you enjoy…

Never owned Flame of Recca!

FALLING

"Mi-chan! Oi, Mi-chan!" Fuuko started calling loudly after her senior, Tokiya Mikagami.

"What is it now, monkey?" Tokiya turned around impatiently and asked in an annoyed tone.

"Heehee. Lighten up Mi-chan. I just came around so we can both go home together. Both our houses are in the same neighborhood anyway." Fuuko stated a matter-of-factly.

Tokiya spun around his heels quickly and said irritated, "Stop pestering me, Kirisawa."

"Mou. You're such an ice berg. Besides, I can pester you anytime, anywhere! Humph!" Fuuko whined, stomped her foot and walked past Tokiya with hurried steps.

A few moments later, she slowed down. She was walking beside Tokiya, and then a minute later, she lagged back behind him.

Tokiya quirked his eyebrow at Fuuko's behavior. She was usually bubbly and cheerful. During their walks towards home, she'd idly chatter about almost everything and Tokiya's ears, in his opinion, would probably burst and he'd go deaf.

But now, her eyes reflected pain and sadness. She was also busy looking at her surroundings while singing…

"I don't know why  
but when I look in your eyes  
I feet something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I shouldn't feel this way"

Tokiya felt pain shot through his heart when he heard Fuuko's song. He can't explain what he was feeling and why he was feeling this way. He just shuddered the thought away and tried to concentrate on going home. Too bad he eventually ended up listening to the song his companion was singing.

"Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you"

Somehow, Tokiya felt the sadness and pain that Fuuko was emitting. He looked back at her and saw glassy eyes looking back at him. Fuuko evaded his gaze and looked down to her feet, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She waited for Tokiya to go on walking, but heard no shuffling of feet. The tears that were threatening to fall earlier, now freely flowed down her cheeks. Tokiya fully faced her and stated walking towards her.

Fuuko finally heard the shuffling of feet but sensed that it was coming towards her. She hastily wiped her tears with the back of her palm and glanced up to the person a mere feet away from her.

Fuuko smiled up at Tokiya. Her smile contained of sadness, pain and hurt that Tokiya wanted to slap her so she would snap up and become the usual cheery, jolly, and talkative Fuuko he knew. But instead, he spoke her name and tried to touch her tear-stricken face.

"I'm fine, Tokiya. I'm just singing some song that got stuck in my head… you know… last song syndrome… hehehe… I… I…" Fuuko babbled on. She wanted to tell him the reason why tears in her eyes were falling. But instead, she looked sideways, again. She noticed that they were already standing on the bridge, and below it, is a clear river.

She started to run towards the stone fence of the bridge and exclaimed over her shoulder, "I'm fine, Mi-chan, really!" as if trying as well to convince her self.

The wind gushed and played with their locks of hair. Tokiya stared at the petite form of Fuuko. She Indian sat on top of the ledge of the bridge and gazed at the wonderful mixture of colours of the setting sun in the horizon. Moments later, she started singing again.

"How can love let it go  
When it has no place to go  
And I can't go along pretending  
that love is in here to stay  
catch me I'm falling for you"

Tokiya uttered her name softly and Fuuko glanced back at him. She grinned and showed him a peace sign, then gazed back to the setting sun once again. Fuuko relaxed a little while viewing the wonderful scenery in front of her. She reflected a little bit of gladness and Tokiya, on the other hand seemed to have slightly tugged a side of his lips upward that seem to form a smile.

"If I could just walk away  
Without you from day to day  
I would die just thinking of you  
I think that we'll never be  
More than friends, you and me"

Tokiya walked towards Fuuko. He seemed a bit hesitant to lean against the ledge, but eventually did so. He looked sideways to Fuuko and saw silver tears streaming down her face as she continued to sing the song she's been singing earlier.

"But why do I feel this way

Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you"

Tokiya sighed and looked at the setting sun at the corner of his eyes. His heart was somehow beating faster and he can't explain why he was feeling this way, and what he is feeling right now. (Sounds like a Déjà vu…) This feeling was somehow foreign to him and he doesn't know what is happening – he doesn't know how to react, but still, there was this voice at the back of his head that makes him want to reach out to the girl beside him.

"Maybe someday I'll see  
Why love did this to me  
'Cause I can't go along, pretending  
That love isn't here to stay  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
Catch me, I'm falling for you"

She looked as if she was confessing her feelings for someone and Tokiya felt envious of that someone. Surprisingly, she stood up. Tokiya's eyes averted to her. He blushed when his eyes met with a pair of long creamy legs. He blushed harder when his eyes travelled upward – towards her thighs in exact. He saw her black underwear and quickly shifted his eyes to her face to avoid further embarrassment. Shock is an understatement when he saw tears coming endlessly from her 

eyes, yet a serene smile played on her lips. She looked at him directly and he looked back at her. He wanted to touch her face so badly, and caress her cheeks. He wanted to ease the pain she was feeling. He wanted so badly to see once again the jolly face she held long before she's crying. He wanted to… so badly.

Then again, she continued to sing her song.

"And is it wrong for me to feel this way  
'Cause I don't know what to do without you  
I'M FALLING FOR YOU  
Catch me, I'm falling for you"

His heart leapt for joy when surges of electricity run through him. She was singing the song for him – for them.

And in a hushed tone, she sang her finally melody.

"How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along…"

Then she fell… off the ledge of the bridge she was currently standing on.

"Fuuko!!" Tokiya shouted.

"Catch me, I'm falling for you."

She sang as she closed her eyes and her final tears went go by.

In a heartbeat, Tokiya leapt over the fence and dived for Fuuko. He caught her before she sank into the water. Fuuko made no effort – made no struggle when his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. He paddled his feet and pulled both of their bodies upward.

He went to land and laid down Fuuko. He felt for her pulses and found them weak. He placed his ear near her mouth/nose to hear if she was breathing. He narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled his face towards her and their lips were now mere millimetres apart. He was about to give her CPR when she suddenly spoke meekly, "There's no need for that. I'm okay now."

Tokiya was relieved when he heard her speak. His intention for CPR was now gone, yet it turned to something different. He bent his head lower and captured her lips in his'. Fuuko widened her eyes at the sudden impact. She made no effort to respond to his kiss. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal sizes. Tears were now forming in her eyes and they spilled gently, making streams down her face due to their continuous fall.

Tokiya pulled back and looked at her eyes softly. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, and said in a smooth, calm, warm, and soothing voice,

"I don't know why but when I look in your eyes  
I feel something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I shouldn't feel this way…

But I do Fuuko, I do. You told me to catch you because you're falling…for me. So now, here I am, right beside you. I've caught you because you were falling…literally and figuratively." Tokiya said with a gentle smile on his face.

"But I didn't catch you because of that. I… I…" Tokiya began stuttering with the "I" which he never did, until now. His silver bangs covered his ice blue eyes and he looked sideways to avoid embarrassment.

Fuuko caressed his cheek and her hand made his face tilt; now facing her. She asked in a gentle, understanding tone, "Tokiya, you what?"

Tokiya gazed into her pools of cerulean and found him self lost in them. He stated, "I caught you because I wanted to. It's not something wrong, is it? In fact it feels so right. I caught you because I myself am slowly falling… falling for you. And I wanted to fall with you – to fall in love with you. I thought that the feeling of love let go when my sister died. I've always thought that I can never feel love after that incident. I thought that when she left me, my love has no place to go, but suddenly, it found you. I can't go on denying, ignoring, pretending. I've realized that I've loved you all along, so please stay here… with me?" his eyes searched for answers in her own orbs of cerulean. He found his answer.

He smiled lovingly at her and continued his speech. I mean his confession of love for Fuuko. "I'd die just thinking of you, every minute of everyday. I'm telling you that we're friends, but we can be more than friends. We could both act as siblings, I'm your older brother, and you're my younger sister. But I don't want that to happen between us. I want to treat you equally and will you treat me equally as well?"

Fuuko nodded, not trusting her voice.

Tokiya smiled and caressed her cheek. He continued, "I'm in love with you, Fuuko. It's true. I don't know what to do without you. I'm falling – no, I've fallen for you. Will you catch me too?"

Fuuko pulled Tokiya's face towards her and enveloped him in her own kiss. "I already did Tokiya, a very long time ago." She smile fondly at him and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed her hand back in response and stood up. "Let's go now, monkey. I don't want you getting sick." He stretched an arm towards her which Fuuko was obliged to take.

"Aye, aye, Fridge Boy!"

They both smiled at each other. They walked hand in hand, both clothes dripping wet. Fuuko suddenly halted which caused Tokiya to look at her questioningly.

"By the way, I love you, Tokiya!" Fuuko exclaimed happily and pulled Tokiya for another kiss, which the latter obliged to do so.

A naughty smile played on Tokiya's lips and he said, "I know monkey, I know."

"Humph! Know-it-all Ice Man!" Fuuko said, pulling her hand from his clasp. She folded her arms in front of her chest and stomped away.

A smug smile crept on Tokiya's face as he looked at her with amazement. He quickened his pace until he finally caught up with her. He slid his arm on her petite wait and whispered in her ear, "You know, I was worried when you jumped off the bridge. Why commit suicide? Or maybe you just wanted to take a swim since you didn't take a bath early in the morning, because as far as I know, monkeys don't know how to swim."

"Tokiya…" Fuuko growled under her breath.

"Tsk. You could've just told me, Fuuko."

"And risk rejection? No way! It would hurt much much more! Why are we going back to this anyway?!" Fuuko snapped.

Tokiya sighed and the grip on her waist tightened, but not tight to hurt her. "Life is full of risks, Fuuko. But anyway, you're mine now; and I'm yours." He leaned forward for another kiss as they stopped right in front of the Kirisawa residence. Their kiss, a symbol of long-lasting relationship which is full of obstacles and trials.

--END--

A/N: Did you notice that there are no "smirk" words in there? Heeheehee… my classmate said that all my fics have a "smirk" word in it…and Tokiya's the one who's always smirking… so now, here's a story with no "smirk" words at all…

By the way, this idea was based off from a chapter from Air Gear, where Ringo fell off a fence while she was running away from Ikki in her Air Trek (AT)…you've got to watch that anime!


End file.
